Él es la chica
by Albus Riddle
Summary: De como Lorcan se transforma en una chica en extrañas circunstancias y su novio James intenta ayudarlo. Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Gender Bender" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". {Slash} {Gender Bender} 3º Puesto {James}


**_Título: _**_él es la chica_

**_Número de palabras: _**_2892_

**_Rated: _**_T por el vocabulario e insinuaciones._

**_Avisos: _**_Slash, relación chicoxchico._

_**Disclaimer: **Todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowlling, es decir, que todos los lugares, personajes, y demás le pertenecen a ella. Yo no he ganado ningún dinero por esto. __Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo **"Gender Bender"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_He escogido la **opción 2** o de _**_Katescape_**_: "la idea de cambios de género en función a accidentes tipo maldiciones mal ejecutadas, pociones…"_

**Lorcan PVO**

* * *

**Él es la chica**

* * *

**I**

Abro los ojos lentamente y suspiro al sentir una punzada en la cabeza. Me siento sobre la cama y me froto el puente de la nariz resignado, definitivamente tengo que dejar de beber, sino iba a a estallarme la cabeza un día de éstos.

— ¿Otra vez resaca? — dice una voz a mi lado con tono burlón. Me giro con cara homicida y le miro a los ojos —. Vale, lo he pillado — se lleva las manos a la entrepierna y sonríe.  
— Si, resaca otra vez — me siento en ángulo recto y apoyo mis mejillas en mis rodillas —. Tengo que dejar de salir de fiesta con Hugo y Lysander.

Se sienta a mi espalda y pasa sus piernas por mis caderas, atrayéndome a él. Suspiro y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, suspirando.

— Pues a mí me gusta cuando te emborrachas — susurra divertido y me besa la cabeza —. Eres más fogoso y me dejas sin aliento más rápido.  
— Potter... — entorno los ojos y giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo —. Si no te callas te vas a enterar porque el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Slytherin.  
— Ains, mi sepientecita se cabrea — me mira a los ojos sonriendo y abre el cajón, saca un pequeño bote cerrado y me lo da — Tómalo, es una poción para la resaca que compré ayer en Hogsmade.  
— James — tuerzo el gesto mirándola para después mirarlo —. Esta poción está caducada, de hace una semana.

Coge la poción y la observa también, después se encoge de hombros.

— Pues parece como siempre, no creo que te pase nada por tomártela — me la devuelve y deshace el abrazo para ponerse en pie y ponerse la ropa interior.  
— Pues también es verdad — me encojo de hombros y quito la tapa. Huelo un poco el contenido y hago una mueca —. Huele tan mal como siempre — me tapo la nariz y derramo el contenido en mi boca, tragando de golpe e intentando contener una arcada.

Suspiro un poco al sentir como el dolor de cabeza empieza a desaparecer y me dejo caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Mejor? — se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi pelo. Abro los ojos y asiento con una gran sonrisa —. Me alegro mucho, pequeño.

Deja un pequeño beso en mi mejilla y se tumba de nuevo a mi lado, mirándome de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me pone y que tanto miedo me da a la vez. Para la vista en mi entrepierna, aun desnuda, y me estremezco un poco. Tapo dicha zona con una sabana y suelto una carcajada al ver la cara de cachorrito abandonado que me pone.

— Joder, Potter, que de aquí tu eres el mayor, ¿recuerdas? — tomo su mejilla con una mano y la acaricio.  
— Si, dos años — hace un puchero y se acerca a mi rostro para besarme —. Pero aquí tú eres el maduro Slytherin y yo el inmaduro Gryffindor. ¿Recuerdas?

Suspiro algo resignado y me apoyo en su pecho, sonriendo por sus caricias en mi pelo. La edad era un tema de los peores que teniamos, al ser dos años mayor que yo, el primer problema vino por parte de mi padre y encima dentro de apenas un par de meses él saldría de Hogwarts y a mí aun me faltaban dos años para acabarlo, dos años en los que no lo vería más que en vacaciones y en alguna que otra excursión a Hogsmade.

Salgo de mis pensamientos con una pequeña arcada. Me tapo la boca y resoplo. "Puta poción" pienso y beso el pecho de James. Siento otra, esta vez más fuerte; me pongo en pie y corro hacia el baño.

Me siento al lado del váter, apartándome el pelo y vomito.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta desde la cama y coge las gafas para ponérselas.  
— No, capullo — vuelvo a vomitar y me apoyo en la taza —. No vuelvo a confiar en ti.

Rueda los ojos y se estira un poco; se pone en pie, coge su uniforme del suelo y empieza a vestirse. Se sorprende al ver un resplandor proveniente del baño y mira la puerta.

— Lorc, ¿qué a pasado? ¿Estás bien? — se acerca lentamente a la puerta.

Oigo su voz y niego. Me pongo en pie y miro el espejo frente a mí, soltando un fuerte suspiro "No, no, no, no, no, no, por favor, no". Me echo un poco de agua en la cara intentando despejar mi vista por si sigo aún borracho pero al volver a mirar la visión no ha cambiado.

Me miro de arriba abajo negando al no poder creerme lo que estoy viendo, ya que mi cuerpo no es el de siempre. El echo es que estoy más abultado por arriba y menos por abajo, mi pecho, normalmente plano ha engordado notablemente, mis caderas se han ensanchado notablemente y debajo de éstas, ya no está lo que debería estar debajo de mis caderas. "Potter, yo te mato". Aprieto los dientes y me aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara y aprieto los dientes. "Me he convertido en una puta tía".

Poso mis manos en mis pechos, ladeando la cabeza, y los palpo con mucha curiosidad. Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que toco unos, al menos desde que tengo un año y mi madre me amamantaba. Bajo mis manos por mi abdomen y mis caderas, con una enorme curiosidad por saber como sería lo que había sustituido mi pene.

— Lorcan — repite; muevo la cabeza cabeza y ando hacia la puerta lentamente, esperando que pase el efecto antes de llegar a la puerta, cosa que no pasa.

Abro la puerta y salgo, mirando la cara de sorpresa que se dibuja en su rostro.

— Lo... ¿Lorcan? — se sonroja notablemente y pasa su mirada por todo mi cuerpo para después apartarla — Veo tus... tu... ¡Eres una tía!  
— Lo sé, me he percatado — Digo con voz de chica y cojo un cojín intentando taparme, pero si me tapo lo de arriba lo da abajo queda al descubierto y viceversa —. Y esto es culpa tuya.  
— ¿Mía? — frunce el entrecejo y me mira a los ojos, luchando por no bajar de nuevo la mirada —. Pero lo cierto es que estás muy guapo así, o muy guapa.  
— Hum... — le lanzo el cojín y pongo los brazos en jarras —. ¿Se puede saber que mierda me has dado, imbécil?  
— Poción contra la resaca...  
— Pasada — suspiro y me tapo los pechos con un brazo —. ¿Me puedes pasas algo de ropa?  
— Lorc... no tengo ropa de chica en mi cuarto, como entenderás — me pasa la sabana y me la anudo en las axilas —. ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
— Ve — señalo la puerta —, a la Sala Común, busca a tu hermana y le pides un sujetador.

Asiente lentamente con un poco de miedo y quita los hechizos silenciadores y selladores de la puerta y sale corriendo. Me siento en la cama soltando un fuerte suspiro y me cruzo de piernas esperando a que vuelva.

* * *

**II**

Estoy tumbado sobre la cama, leyendo un libro mientras espero a que el bastardo de mi novio vuelva con un sujetador porque ahora soy una chica por su culpa. Escucho como se abre la puerta y miro a James y a Lilu.

Como primera opción me tapo los pechos y los miro.

— Ho-hola, Lilu — susurro algo avergonzado, o avergonzada.  
— Hola... — se muerde el labio, posiblemente para no estallar en carcajadas —. Lorcan.

Miro a James con algo de odio y me pongo en pie agarrando con fuerza la sabana, que no oculta mucho de mi nuevo cuerpo, y se acerca a ellos. Lilu me tiende un sujetador y unas bragas y suspiro.

— Gracias, supongo — los cojo y me muerdo el labio un poco nervioso —. Ahora vengo.

Cojo el uniforme de Slytherin y la ropa interior que me tiende Lily y entro en el cuarto de baño. Salgo al par de minutos con la ropa puesta, aunque un poco ajustado por la parte de arriba por lo que me he tenido que desabrochar un par de botones.

Me sonrojo al ver la mirada fija en mi de James, maldita bisexualidad.

— James — palmeo frente a su cara y señalo mi cabeza —. Estoy aquí arriba, ¿sabes?  
— Bienvenido a mi mundo, Lorc, al mundo de todas las chicas — susurra algo divertida y me mira de arriba abajo.  
— Otra. Lily, estoy aquí arriba — pongo los brazos en jarras y miro a ambos —. No me mires así que Rose es muy celosa, y tú — señalo a James —. Soy tu novio, no tu novia, así que ni lo intentes.

Ambos suspiran y ruedan los ojos, apartando sus miradas de mis pechos. Me siento en la cama y miro a ambos.

— Veamos, Potters, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? — señalo mi cuerpo, cosa de lo que me arrepiento rápidamente —. ¡Qué estoy aquí arriba! ¡Miradme los ojos!  
— Yo ahora tengo que ir a pociones, cariño — dice James como midiendo sus palabras con algo de miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle.  
— Yo no tengo nada, pequeña — me mira a los ojos —. Pequeño, quería decir pequeño.  
— ¿Me puedes hacer un poco de compañía? Lo digo porque si me quedo solo pensaré maneras en como matar lentamente a tu hermano y hacer que parezca un accidente.  
— Claro, no hay problema — sonríe y mira como James se estremece por mis palabras.  
— Bueno, chicas, me voy a clase.

Sale corriendo del cuarto cuando voy a coger mi varita y ruedo los ojos. Miro a Lilu sonriendo, pensando en que voy a decirle a sus padres si el efecto de la poción no pasaba, pero solo llego a una conclusión: si mi padre intenta matar a James no me voy a interponer en su camino.

* * *

**III**

Miro a Lysander entrecerrando los ojos y me cruzo de brazos, cosa que me cuesta por los pechos, por lo que tengo que cruzarme bajo estos.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a reírte de mí, y deja de mirarme como si no fuese tu hermano, bastardo. Siento tu mirada en mí y eso es muy asqueroso — le lanzo el cojín a la cara—. Enserio, por favor, necesito apoyo.  
— Está bien — abre los brazos y me abraza —. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?  
— El bastardo de tu cuñado me ha dado una poción caducada por tu culpa, por llevarme de nuevo de fiesta — le doy un golpe en el brazo y me acurruco entre sus brazos —. ¿Qué dirá papá si me quedo así para siempre?  
— Algo tipo "Avada Kedavra" o "Lorcan, ahora tienes un novio eunuco" — acaricia mi pelo y me lo besa —. Pero no creo que te quedes así para siempre, apenas hace cinco horas que estás así, y no creo que a tu novio le importe mucho. No te quita el ojo de encima, como siempre ha hecho.  
— A veces me dan ganas de matarlo y otras de dejarlo que me haga lo que quiera conmigo — le miro a los ojos y niego.  
— Seguro que prefiere lo segundo, pero no le dejes, tú eres un chico — asiento y me separo un poco de él, frotándome los ojos.

Le miro a los ojos riendo y paso mis manos por su cintura para abrazarlo.

— Como toques algo que no debas te capo y le doy tus testículos al Calamar Gigante — froto la cara contra su pecho y ronroneo levemente por sus caricias en mi pelo.  
— Chicos — una voz a mi espalda y me giro para mirar a James —. Ya sé que le pasa a Lorc y cuando se le pasa eso — dice acercándose a nosotros con Freddie agarrado por la oreja.  
— Freddie — pestañeo varias veces y me acerco a él con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.  
— Si, ha sido él — le agarra por la cintura para que no pueda escapar.  
— Y dime, hermoso — soplo mis uñas —, ¿qué me has hecho? — agarro sus pelotas con fuerza, clavandole las uñas y aprieto.  
— Hiiiii... — suelta un chillido agudo y se retuerce.  
— Cariño, sueltale un poco que pueda hablar.

Suelto un poco el agarre y me da un tic en un ojo, mirándolo atento y esperando la razón y el tiempo que estaría así.

— Gra-gracias — me mira a los ojos un poco asustado —. Para empezar quiero que sepas que no quería que la poción de cambio de sexo fuese para ti, sino para James — le suelto y me cruzo de brazos, mirándole —. Y tranquilo, solo es una broma, por lo que mañana volverás a ser un chico.  
— Más te vale, idiota — le miro suspirando —. O dejaré que Lys y James te aten a una piedra y te lancen al lago negro para que el Calamar Gigante te desmiembre y te coma.  
— Que sí, te lo puedo asegurar — me mira un poco preocupado —. La hice en la tienda "Sortilegios Weasleys", con aroma de poción de resaca.  
— Bueno, James, suéltalo — me aparto de él y me giro —. Pero piensa que si mañana no tengo genitales masculinos voy a... — le miro con un brillo de ira en mis ojos y miro a Lys —. Vamos un poco al lago, a ver si no saben quien soy y no me dicen nada.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida de Gryffindor y abro el cuadro de la dama gorda para salir.

* * *

**IV**

Me quito el uniforme sin importarme la mirada fija de James en mi nuevo cuerpo, tan solo dejando las bragas, y me pongo una camisa suya abotonada. Me giro y le miro a los ojos.

— No insistas, James — recojo la ropa con un movimiento de varita y me siento a horcajadas de él, apoyándome en su hombro derecho —. No vas a acostarte conmigo mientras tenga tetas — le beso la mejilla y me abrazo a él.  
— Vale, tranquilo — acaricia mi espalda —. Solo fue una idea, pero si no estás de acuerdo no pasa nada.  
— Claro que no estoy de acuerdo, James. Porque yo soy un hombre y tú quieres acostarte con yo chica.  
— Pero esa chica es mi novio... — se frota el puente de la nariz y se coloca bien las gafas —. Tienes razón.

Le sonrío calidamente mirándole a los ojos y paso una mano por su nuca, atraiéndolo a mí y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Me separo un poco aspirando su aroma y suspiro relajado. El muy cabrón siempre conseguía que sonriera hasta en los peores momentos, y es por eso por lo que lo amo tanto.

Me acurruco entre sus brazos, tan cariñosos y protectores como siempre. Ciertamente me encanta estar entre ellos, tan parecidos a los de mi hermano, y en los que tan a gusto me siento siempre.

Bostezo contra su pecho y aprieto su camiseta con un poco.

— ¿Tienes sueño, pequeño? — acaricia mi cabeza y me coge en brazos, poniendose en pie —. Ven, vamos a dormir un poco y verás como mañana estarás de nuevo con cuerpo de chico y podré hacerte de todo.  
— Si tengo cuerpo de chico me vas a poder hacer lo que quieras, y morder, lamer, chupar y penetrar lo que quieras — río divertido y le abrazo por el cuello para no caer.

Se tumba en la cama sin soltarme y me apoyo en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Me abrazo a él como hacia cuando era pequeño con mi peluche y sonrío sobre su pecho, quedándome dormido en apenas un par de minutos.

* * *

**V**

Abro los ojos lentamente y froto mis ojos y mi cara contra el pecho de la persona que tengo debajo, quien de solo oler su aroma ya sé que es James. Me pongo en pie con paso torpe y camino hacia el baño, bostezando.

Abro el agua y me echo un poco en la cara, frotándome los ojos. Aún tengo un poco de sueño y me echo el pelo hacia atrás. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo y sonrío al ver que mi pecho vuelve a estar plano.

Me aparto un poco de él y paso mi mano por todo mi cuerpo, observando que todo volvía a estar donde debía y como debía. Me desabotono la camisa y acaricio mi pecho plano, como debía estar, suspirando aliviado. Me quito las bragas al sentir una fuerte presión con ellas y me acerco a la cama con paso rápido y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Gateo por la cama y me siento en el abdomen de James, despertandolo. Juego con su corbata, ya que ayer no pudo quitarse el uniforme.

— Lo prometido es deuda — susurro travieso, restregándome contra su erección mañanera; me acerco a sus labios y le beso juguetón.

_**FIN**_


End file.
